


On Our Way Home

by oh_johnny



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, schmoopy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tour is over. When does the next one start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Our Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old fic that first appeared in the lj comm johnheartpaul.

There was a certain giddiness associated with the flight home – last flight of the tour, last press conference before a well-earned couple of weeks rest, looking back on the fun, the exhaustion, the craziness, looking forward to a new album, new adventures, time with family and friends.

They’d periodically break into song – Show Me the Way to Go Home, White Cliffs of Dover, I’ll Be Seeing You – four part harmony with a distinctly English feel to it. They’d speak with hand-rubbing glee of bangers and mash, toad-in-the-hole, kippers for breakfast. Real tea, with the milk in first. Beer in pint glasses with a bag of crisps. The chip shop. Money that made sense. Proper chocolate. 

As the flight went on and on the giddiness died down a little and tour boredom settled in. Ringo put on his dark glasses and settled in to sleep. George pulled out a book. And John and Paul sat next to each other holding hands surreptitiously, keeping a weather eye out for the stewardess.

“I shouldn’t be looking forward to the next time out quite so much, should I?” asked Paul quietly.

John laughed, “Maybe a little time at home with the missus first.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“You’ll see me every damn day, just like always.”

“Mm. But I won’t be able to touch you. Not like this.”

“Mm.”

They sat, each lost in contemplation of what waited for them at home.

“Paul?”

“Mm?”

“Do you love her?”

“Jane?”

“Yeah.”

“I think so. I don’t know. I mean, she’s lovely, and sexy, and fun to be with, you know. So, yeah, I guess.”

“Would you marry her?”

“Marriage? Oh, I’m not ready for that. Not yet. No. But, if I was…maybe. It’s hard to imagine being with her forever, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“What about Cyn?”

“What about her?”

“Do you love her?”

“Well, I married her, didn’t I?”

“Well, yeah, John, but she was knocked up. What if she hadn’t been? What then?”

“Mm. Probably not. I didn’t need to be tied down, you know. I’m not good at being faithful.”

Paul laughed, “Yeah, I’d noticed.”

John smiled and squeezed Paul’s hand.

“I’ve always been faithful to you, Paul, no fear. I couldn’t even imagine wanting this with another bloke.”

“Mm. Me too. Do you ever wonder why?”

“Why what?”

“Why we do this. Why you and me. I mean, it’s not like either of us is a raging queen.”

“Dunno, Paul. Guess we’re just meant to be.”

“Romeo and Juliet?”

“Well, only if I get to be Juliet once in a while.”

Paul grinned at John who batted his eyelashes and made a kissy face back at him.

“How long before we go back out on tour?” Paul asked.

“Dunno. Too bloody long, whatever the answer is.”

“Thank God for the pictures.”

“Pictures, Paul?”

“Well, not real ones, obviously. But I have pictures of you in my head. Gets me through these times.”

“What kind of pictures?”

“Well, my favourite is you asleep in my arms. Head on my chest, body sprawled along beside me. So calm, so trusting. The John only I get to see.”

“Want to know what my favourite picture is?”

“I can guess.”

“Prat. My favourite is from the first time. When you lost control. When you stopped babbling nonsense and stopped trying to think things through and surrendered completely. I’d never seen you like that before. It was a revelation. I fell in love with you in that moment.”

Paul glanced quickly up and down the aisle to make sure nobody was watching, then brought John’s hand up to kiss it.

“I love you, Johnny.”

_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking…_

They buckled seatbelts and brought their chair backs to an upright position and Paul clutched John’s hand tightly and gritted his teeth through the landing. There were cameras and screams as they were rushed through Customs. All four women were there in the VIP lounge to greet them. John buried his nose in Cynthia’s hair and Paul hugged Jane to him tightly.

It was so very good to be home.

When would they be on tour again?


End file.
